4 de Julho
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Até Tony Stark tem um coração. Até ele pode preparar surpresas agradáveis. - Stony!Friendship - Completa •


Sem as notas iniciais de sempre (mas **_The Avengers_** ainda não me pertence).

* * *

_"Um único minuto de reconciliação vale mais do que toda uma vida de amizade."_

- Gabriel García Marquez

.

* * *

.

O dia 4 de Julho é uma data realmente levada a sério por todos os cidadãos dos Estados Unidos. Steve notou que, no que se refere às festividades do dia da Independência, nada havia mudado. Ele reconhecia que até mesmo nas festividades a modernidade era revelada nos detalhes práticos da execução de desfiles, festas e feiras, mas, em cada pessoa, Steve podia reconhecer o mesmo patriotismo que ele presenciara nos desfiles de 4 de julho de sua própria época. O sentimento, com o passar dos anos, não enfraquecia. Era passado de geração em geração para os corações das pessoas, mas não ficava menos forte. Nos dias normais as pessoas não costumavam demonstrar esse sentimento de forma explícita, era quase como se nem existisse, exceto talvez em conversas de bar em que o assunto era abordado ou em discussões de qualquer natureza que porventura implicassem defender de algum modo o país.

Steve via na multidão que estava nas ruas procurando um bom local para ver a queima de fogos que aconteceria durante a noite os mesmo ideais de antes e ele se sentia animado com a energia positiva que o feriado aparentemente fazia as pessoas emanarem em forma de sorrisos e conversas animadas enquanto a espera continuava, com suas roupas nas cores azul, branco e vermelho, um padrão que se repetia onde quer que ele olhasse. Ele gostava de fazer parte daquilo, de olhar cada detalhe da cidade transformada pelo orgulho patriótico, de ver até mesmo em recém-nascidos as cores da bandeira com que eram vestidos pelas mães. Entretanto, não era em um dos parques ou em uma das praças que ele teria o prazer de comemorar o Dia da Independência, pois Tony Stark chamara-o para uma pequena reunião em sua Torre, dissera que seria legal que todos eles – e Steve entendeu que fosse "Os Vingadores", como Tony gostava de chamá-los de vez em quando, na maioria delas com um tom de troça - estivessem presentes e que seria divertido.

Quando chegou, sendo exageradamente pontual, notou que apenas Bruce e Pepper, além do próprio Tony e Jarvis estavam ali. A Srta. Potts comentou que Clint não havia conseguido chegar de sua última missão até aquele momento e Natasha... Ela era russa, não havia nela o mesmo sentimento que enchia os corações de cidadãos americanos comuns - nesse momento Tony intrometeu-se para perguntar se havia algum coração na mulher para começo de conversa. Steve rebateu, dizendo que ele achava que Natasha tinha, sim, um coração.

- Até Tony Stark tem um coração. – Pepper comentou, sorrindo.

- Muito engraçado. – Tony rebateu ironicamente.

A conversa então andou por outros assuntos, os mais variados, até mesmo física nuclear, que Bruce dominava tão bem e sobre o qual parecia feliz em falar, mas Steve não estava prestando atenção a qualquer palavra que fosse dita entre os outros. Ele estava observando pela janela o céu e as ruas lá embaixo, as luzes da cidade que esperava e esperava, como se a espera fizesse parte de um processo excitante e paciente que culminaria com a grande explosão das cores e das luzes nos céus de Nova York, formando um dos espetáculos mais bonitos que ele já tivera a chance de ver – e, mesmo que ele não tivesse tido muitas chances de ver muitos espetáculos quando ainda era um simples morador do Brooklyn, ele tinha certeza de que era um dos mais bonitos do país também, um dos mais bonitos em todos aqueles séculos de independência.

Apesar disso, da expectativa e da alegria a cada momento daquele dia, Steve não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo. Infelizmente era algo que lhe acontecia com frequência, pensar e lembrar e então deixar que a nostalgia o levasse a um lugar distante onde o passado era presente e não havia aquela insegurança em seu peito sobre a vida que levava, sobre sua própria existência e sobre os dias que ainda estavam por vir.

Era impossível não notar como seu humor parecia diferente. Pepper achava que era apenas uma coisa de momento e que iria passar. Ela até tentou impedir Tony de tentar "animá-lo", mas foi ineficaz tentar fazer o bilionário ficar calado – afinal, ele estava achando incômodo ver Bruce olhar Pepper como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma nova forma de radiação que combinada com radiação gama poderia ser a descoberta do milênio. Ele conseguia ver que estava sobrando ali. Logo a voz de Tony chamava a atenção de Steve com um comentário que, longe de ser amigável como a ocasião pedia, era mais que o suficiente para que Jarvis, Bruce e Pepper soubessem que uma discussão se aproximava.

- Ei, Cap! O que está olhando? Não nos acha dignos de sua atenção? – O tom de brincadeira acompanhando cada sílaba fez Steve ignorá-lo inicialmente, sem vontade de encará-lo quando ele agia como um idiota que, ele sabia, Tony não era. – Ou talvez ainda esteja vivendo se lamentando pelo passado, com autopiedade demais para acompanhar a conversa... - Comentou se perguntando se Steve ouviria, um tom de despeito que uma criança normalmente utilizaria para responder, dizendo _"eu nem queria mesmo"_, quando alguém lhe dissesse que não iria participar da brincadeira.

- Não é nada disso, Stark. – _Stark_. Tony odiava ser chamado daquele jeito, com um tom que denotava irritação e mau humor, principalmente por Steve, que conhecera seu pai quando ele ainda era jovem, porque o lembrava de várias coisas que já haviam dito a ele sobre suas responsabilidades, porque Steve estava simplesmente irritado pelo fato de que Tony estava certo, ou pelo menos ele acreditava nisso porque ele usara o sobrenome em vez de seu nome. Entretanto ele sabia que havia pedido por aquilo.

- Do que tem medo, Cap? De ver que você não é mais que um eco de uma era que morreu há um bom tempo? – E então um limite foi transposto.

Steve normalmente era calmo e controlado, raras as vezes em que deixava alguma falta de controle ser notada em seu tom de voz, mas naquele dia ele não gostou do tom de Tony quando ele sequer fizera algo para merecer tais palavras. Havia dor e nostalgia em sua voz quando ele deu uma resposta, além de impaciência e cansaço.

- Você não sabe de nada. Você parece não notar o quanto eu venho tentando me adaptar a esse mundo maluco no qual eu acordei. Parece não perceber que eu me esforço, mesmo que o esforço para inútil. Eu vivo nas minhas lembranças também, mas sabe o quê? Eu sou feito das minhas memórias como sou feito de carne e ossos... Mas eu sei quem é Justin Bieber, embora não tenha nenhum interesse em ouvir suas músicas. Eu também conheço Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt e eles são um casal admirável. Também sei usar um computador, embora não seja lá muito bom com isso, e conheço o suficiente sobre redes sociais para alguém que sequer tinha ouvido falar em internet até pouco tempo atrás. Além disso, sei o significado de "_yolo_"**¹** e sei a diferença entre um controle remoto e um celular, mesmo que pareça estúpido para você que eu tenha precisado de um pouco mais de tempo do que o "gênio-Tony" para entender coisas como essas... – Cada palavra uma pequena prova do quão infeliz fora a escolha de palavras de Tony.

- Aparentemente eu fui um bom professor... – O playboy disse sorrindo, usando um tom de voz incomumente gentil, algo que surpreendeu Steve. Nem parecia que ele era aquele que dissera palavras tão duras momentos antes. O supersoldado ficou sem reação, incapaz de reagir à reviravolta que aconteceu ali.

- O quê? – Steve balançou a cabeça e perguntou, incredulidade visível em cada traço de seu rosto.

- Isso o que você ouviu, Steve. – _Steve_. Ele gostava de como aquilo soava, porque era realmente diferente de Capicolé, Cap, Heroi de Laboratório, Senhor Bandeira ou qualquer outro apelido ridículo que Tony inventara. – Eu fui um bom professor e você, apesar de ainda ser digno de uma nota seis... – Tony ouviu Pepper pigarrear e revirou os olhos, corrigindo-se em seguida. Tudo bem, oito. Mas só porque você sabe demonstrar interesse por aquilo que eu explico. Apesar disso, você está aprovado. – Então ele fez uma pausa, como se pensasse no que fazer a seguir. Pepper ofereceu a cada um deles uma taça com champagne, sendo ajudada por Bruce, enquanto os fogos lá fora começavam a explodir, exatamente às nove horas, sem que Tony ou Steve prestassem atenção a eles. – Muitos estrangeiros se naturalizam americanos em quatro de julho. Acho que nada mais justo que você seja naturalizado hoje.

- Mas eu já sou um cidadão americano.

- Eu sei. No entanto, agora você pode ser considerado um _cidadão americano do século vinte e um_, mesmo que às vezes ainda fique preso no passado, como agora há pouco. Eu entendo - Tony aumentou a própria voz, impedindo que o ex-soldado falasse o que quer que ele tinha em mente. - E eu peço desculpas pelas palavras rudes. Entretanto, você não está sozinho, Cap.

- Feliz aniversário, Steve. – Pepper e Bruce disseram, enquanto o observavam cercado pelas luzes dos fogos que davam um contorno colorido a ele. - Depois dos fogos nós entregaremos seus presentes - Pepper sorria enquanto dizia isso.

- O-obrigado e... Não precisava... – Ele falou sentindo-se sem jeito pelos presentes inesperados, pelas palavras em resposta ao comentário de Tony, soltas em um impulso irracional, e pelo comportamento de Tony mesmo depois de ele ter dado uma resposta um tanto quanto amarga.

- Se vocês não se importam, eu vou prestar atenção aos fogos agora, porque nós estamos perdendo o espetáculo... – Tony interrompeu o momento como se não fosse grande coisa que naquele dia fosse aniversário de Steve – e talvez nem fosse de verdade, já que aquele era... qual? O Nonagésimo terceiro? Nonagésimo quarto? Steve então apenas sorriu da indiferença que ele demonstrava, sem se ofender, afinal, ele já o ouvira dizer coisas piores.

Porém Tony, a meio caminho da janela onde pretendia observar tudo o que acontecia lá fora, parou por alguns segundos ao lado de Steve e murmurou algo para que só ele ouvisse antes de continuar seu caminho.

- Você é bem mais que um eco do passado, Cap. É uma lenda viva que muitos admiram e invejam.

Steve tentou encarar-lhe os olhos. Ele queria agradecer e talvez ter certeza sobre o tom sério que ele usara para dizer aquelas palavras, que foram a medida perfeita para fazê-lo perdoar a mágoa causada antes, fazendo-o se sentir acolhido e confortável ali, sabendo que momentos como aquele não eram, para o outro, feitos só de brincadeiras que machucam, mas Tony Stark voltava-se completamente para as comemorações e fingia que nada acontecera.

Os quatro - cinco, se contarmos com Jarvis - observaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que voltassem suas atenções para a comida temática que estava na mesa minuciosamente organizada. E enquanto o barulho e o clarão dos fogos continuava, nada mais ocupava os pensamentos de Steve além de algo que o fazia olhar pela janela dessa vez com um sorriso feliz em seus lábios.

"_Até Tony Stark pode preparar surpresas agradáveis..."_

E ele teria sua chance de agradecê-lo apropriadamente em breve.

.

* * *

.

1 - _YOLO_ =_ You Only Live Once_ (Você só vive uma vez). E é uma filosofia de vida pro Stark, não tem como não ser. Logo: Ensina ao Steve esse tipo de coisa (/facepalm).

.

* * *

**N/A.**: Eu achei que ficou meio corrido, mas eu vim, disse o que tinha que dizer e fim. Talvez eu deva ser culpada por isso... D8 Tentei também fazer algo menor, mãs sinceramente eu não pude xD E, sim, eu sou boba e piegas quando o assunto é fics, embora eu saiba que meu nível de pieguice não seja dos mais incuráveis -q, então as coisas saem meio bobas. Peço perdão se eu decepcionei alguém [?] (coisa inédita nessa vida, o pedido de perdão), mas, como diria a Grande Dory de Procurando Nemo: Continue a escrever.. ops, nadar. Okay, parey.

É isso :3


End file.
